A game to die for
by NoirRouge
Summary: Kagome loves nothing more than volley-ball. After becoming the best girl player, the head coach of the young athlete’s ‘youkai’ volley-ball organization decides to move her to the male 16 up team. Kagome has only one problem her team captain.InuKag
1. ChP 1

Title: A game to die for

Author: NoirRouge

Summery: Kagome, a 14 year old local private schoolgirl, loves nothing more than volley-ball. After becoming the best player on the 16 up team, the head coach of the young athlete's 'youkai' volley-ball organization decides to move her to the male 16 up team. Kagome has only one problem, her team captain Inuyasha . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own the any of the characters of Inuyasha but I do own the plot of this story.

Enjoy the game . . . .

Chapter 1:

ABC

Kagome woke early to the annoying buzz of an alarm clock. She yawned, stretched slightly, and rubbed her eyes. The usual wake up routine. But today was not going to be so 'routine'.

Today Kagome would be going to the highest level of the young athletes' 'Youkai' volleyball organization; she would go to the male 16 and up team. The boys on the team had been playing together for years and were famous for their 7 year in a row winning streak. With a record like that on her shoulders, Kagome could go pro!

Kagome collected all her uniform parts, knee pads, tube socks, court shoes, spandex shorts, and her number 9 jersey, and placed them in her gym bag. Putting the bag by the door she sat down at the kitchen table and started buttering a peace of toast.

"What are **you **staring at?" Kagome snapped at her younger brother Souta.

"Kagome honey, it's a big day for you today and all, but I don't believe you would go and ruin it by going to school in your pajamas now would you?" her mother asked with a smile, and a little laugh.

Kagome looked down to examine her attire. She was decked out in fluffy bunny pj's, slippers and all.

"Oh yeah. . ."

ABC

Kagome entered the school gymnasium attempting to smooth her uniform, which was now ruffled from sprinting all the way to school in an attempt not to be late. Kagome attended and all girls' school, grades 6th through 12th. All girls were required to wear plaid knee length skirts, with button up shirt tucked in at the waist, mid calf socks, and buckle up black dress shoes. Girls were to also required to have either a short hair cut two cm bellow the ear, or hair the was about 3 inches below the shoulder.

Kagome slowly scanned the room, looking for Sango, her best friend since 6th grade. She immediately spotted Sango, which wasn't that hard considering she stood out from the other girls. Sango had dark brown hair that was much longer than school rules allowed, she also had pretty hazel eyes and legs that continued forever. Kagome often thought she was one of the most beautiful girls in school.

Kagome thought of her self as the exact opposite. She was short, and had thick wavy black hair. Her eyes were blue, which with her hair looked somewhat unnatural. She was skinny but had firm muscles from years of volleyball. She also thought she was rather flat chested.

She approached Sango and noticed she was reviewing some notes.

Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"I totally forgot about the math test!"

"That's not good." Sango stated.

"That didn't help" Kagome said flatly.

"Well maybe I could sneak you some answers in the hall." Sango suggested.

Kagome groaned. "How? I have math first hour."

They were cut short by the obnoxious bell.

"Well in that case good luck!" Sango said and started off for her class.

"I'm going to need more than luck." Kagome mumbled. "I'm going to need a cheat sheet, a miracle, an army, and good health insurance."

ABC

Tap, tap, tap. . .

Kagome reviewed her math test, which was not even halfway filled out.

Tap, tap, tap. . .

Kagome's mind was completely bank… 9x (4+5) +3x (2+4squared)

'How the heck am I supposed to simplify THAT?'

Shortly after Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the warning bell.

"OH NO!"

ABC

"I did terribly!" Kagome wailed. "I completely blanked out! I was only on question 9!"

"It's ok Kagome! Other students got really bad on it as well. There will most likely be a make up test."

"Great, whats worse: bad grade for mom, or taking the test again?" Kagome wasn't able to finish her statement before she bumped into something very solid. Kagome peered up to see a very pissed Jock from the boy's school with his lunch dripping down his shirt.

Boys and Girls from the twin private schools usually had lunch in the same courtyards. The Students didn't mix often though. Girls usually ate with girls and it was the same for boys. It was very odd when both happened to actually talk or wind up in a situation such as this.

"You little wench! Look at my shirt! This cost 57 dollars! I demand an apology!" shouted the rather tall buff boy. He was defiantly older than Kagome.

"Me, apologize?" Kagome was furious at this demand. "I'm the one who disserves and apology you jerk! You should have watched where you were going!"

"Feh, Whatever! Like I have time for a little sloppy, flat chested, shrimp like you!" He stated and started to walk off.

Kagome fumed. The nerve of him! "Who are you calling sloppy?" she shouted after him. "Your food goes in your stomach! Not on it!" She stomped off blushing furiously at the sudden out burst. There went her happy feeling.

Sango fallowed Kagome remaining silent as one of the boys with that had been fallowing the jock passed her. She squeaked as he gave her a play full smack on the rear end.

"You pervert! How dare you!" Sango shouted red as a cherry. Her fists clenched with anger.

"Inuyasha wait!" he yelled as he ran to catch up with his friend.

ABC

Kagome and Sango both had P.E. together. All the girls in P.E. were required to where navy blue tennis skirts with matching bloomers, and white polo shirts. That day in P.E. was Volley-ball day (wow). Kagome and Sango of course were the best in there school with this sport. Both had hard Serves, Sango was a great setter being as tall as she was, and Kagome was a great lebero (special back row player).

"Well one good thing today." Kagome stated while serving the ball. It hit directly in the back corner of the court, one of the hardest places to cover. This also happened to be the only place she could hit the ball to.

"I hope I can find a great deal on health insurance." Now she also had a Saturday for fighting with an older male school mate. Oh the hell her mother would put her through . . .

After school Kagome and Sango went to the Y.A.C. (young athletes' center). They entered the girls' locker room and found their private lockers on the wall. The Y.A.C. was owned by the same guy that owned all the team 'youkai' sports. The Mashouru (becomes an important name later) owned several youth sports teams and was very wealthy. The lucky part for Kagome was that one of his son's was on her new team. Inuyasha Mashouru. He had been the team captain for every year of the wining streak. Kagome was very lucky indeed.

Kagome Walked out of her changing stall and over to her gym bag (asics brand XD) and pulled out a brush and a hair tie. After several failed attempts to restrain her hair Sango offered to do it for her.

After another ten minuets they walked into the space separating the male volley-ball court and the female one. They sat and stretched; Sango gave Kagome a few tips for the home work and after 30 minuets went their separate ways. Sango to the right, and Kagome to the left for the first time.

Kagome Walked into the gymnasium with her head held high. She earned many stares and few cat calls from the on-lookers of about 40 different boys. The number of boys participating in sports was much higher than the girls. The girls' team only separated into 3 groups 13 up, 14 up, and 16 up. While the boys easily made 7 teams: 13 a, 13b, 14a, 14b, 15a, 15b, and 16 up. Kagome looked around trying to find her group. She wandered down the side lines for a bit before some one called her.

"Girl! Over here!" A short, chubby old woman called.

Kagome went as fast as her legs could carry her, and still the lady cried 'hustle!'

"Ok you're the transfer girl right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Age?"

"I'm 14"

"Name?"

"Kagome Higarashi."

The woman mumbled a few things before looking up and handing her a small package.

"All right little misses. You practice on that court over there to the far left. You requested to be a lebero but that team already has one. Your new jersey." He handed her the package. "Your number 35, there is information forms for your mother to fill out in there as well. Your practice schedule is every week day at 4 to 7, on Saturday its 9 to 12. You are expected to be 30 minutes early or you will be locked out and thrown off the team. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

The Woman smiled kindly at her. "My name is Kaede. I am the team manager. Any problems in times or equipment please report to me."

"Thank you." Kagome forced herself to smile. She was shocked, 3 hour practices every day! But the number one thing was they had taken away her lucky number, and her position. She would never be as good as the boys now . . .

The team captain, Inuyasha, ran them through their drills. The first thing they did was run around the courts twice, which was about a mile. She never even saw him till about the Third drill, high knees. Kagome looked forward having to increase her pace more than usual to keep up with the boys. They had only been warming up for 12 minutes and she was already tired, little droplets of sweat forming on her brow. They were randomly told to sprint and this caught her by surprise every time, she almost fell over when to whistle was blown again telling her to sprint, but two firm hands held her in place. The whistle was blown twice telling the team to switch to floor stretches.

"You! Sloppy girl!" a voice shouted.

Kagome looked up in shock. It was the boy from lunch, and he looked pissed. She noticed he had odd long silver hair and gold eyes. He seemed much taller then earlier.

"Why are you tired all ready? Haven't you done these drills before?" he asked harshly.

"Yes I have! I have just never done them this vigorously!" she snapped right back.

"Oh so your lazy?"

"What? How dare you accuse me of being lazy!"

"Inuyasha lay off a little. It's her first day." A slightly threatening voice came from behind her. She was now very aware of the firm hands still on her shoulders and brushed them off, and walked away to join the floor stretches.

Then something clicked. They guy behind her had called him Inuyasha. No way! The pig headed jerk could not be her team captain! He hardly seemed like a team player! And he had insulted her and demanded and apology after knocking her down! The happy feeling was definitely gone.

After seemingly never ending, nerve racking drills Kagome and the boys were allowed a water break. By now she knew a few of her fellow team mates. There was Miroku, he had grabbed her behind while they were doing tin soldier drills (how he got his hand down there no one knows). Kouga, he was the one who stood up for her against the captain. Hojo, who was very kind and introduced himself while stretching. Shipo, was the special lebero player who was only 13. And last but not least Inuyasha, the strictest team captain she ever had and the rudest boy she ever met.

Next they all scrimmaged. Kagome played in spot 2, one away from serving (to servers left). Shipo was in spot six (back middle) and shouted 'side out fellas!'. The serve came and Shipo dived for it. The ball popped up, second hit goes to setter and Kagome was in the setter spot so she ran to half court and set the ball high to Kouga in spot 4 (front left). Kouga didn't even have to jump to very high to spike the ball hard. The ball went flying strait for Hojo on the opposite side of the court and bounced of his arms to the side.

"Touch! Rotate!" someone called in the back ground.

"All right, here comes serve!" Kagome stated hitting the ball to her corner. Hojo easily controlled and returned the ball. This time Kagome caused the touch by being unprepared for Inuyasha's spike.

When practice finally ended Kagome was about to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She turned around practicing her evil eye. If looks could kill . . . (kagome would be dead XD)

"What do you want?"

"First, show your team captain respect! I'm a member of this team! Second you're out of shape!"

"SO! I can catch up quickly as soon as I get used to it!" she snapped reclaiming her arm.

"No, every day you will run two miles, practice doesn't count. 3 sets of 25 push ups, and 5 sets of 50 sit ups. Plus regular drills."

"NO way! That's murder! I've never worked myself that hard!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah," he started walking away. "Work on hitting your serve in different places."

Kagome was dumbstruck, out of watching everyone she noticed her serve! And he had the nerve to tell her she needed to break her back to get in shape! She was already to little! She definitely did not like her first practice.

That night Kagome lay in bed, she was very sore already. She new she would regret waking up tomorrow. Hojo was really nice and called her after practice and asked her how she felt, he also told her not to worry too much and that it would only get easier and he would look forward to seeing her at tomorrows practice.

Kagome Set her alarm and stared at the phone. No outward phone calls, no TV, no computer. She had been grounded by her mom for the detention. The happy feeling was most definitely gone. . .

ABC

To Be Continued . . .

NEW COMENTS: BE HAPPY WITH ME! I spent all summer editing this dumb chapter….. I expect lovely comments -

OLD COMENTS:

R&R please

Lebero is a special back row player, they never serve. Side out is when the other team has the ball then you get it.

Any questions? Please tell me if you liked it. I'm afraid it might be a little dull. . .


	2. cHp 2

Title: A Game to Die For  
  
Author: NoirRouge  
  
Summery: Kagome, a local 14 year old private school girl, loves nothing more than volleyball. After becoming the best player on the 16 up girls' volleyball team, the head coach of young athletes' "youkai" volleyball organization moves her to the 16 up male team. Kagome only has one problem, her team captain Inuyasha . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Please don't sue. -;;;  
  
Enjoy the game . . .  
  
#$%  
  
Kagome walked into the gymnasium that morning with a slight limp. She was very sore, her hips especially. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Sango that morning. Last night her mom found out about the detention and had grounded her from making outward phone calls, which was a problem because she had promised Sango she would call her after the practice, and tell her how it went.  
  
Sango was in her usual corner, this time just reading a regular book. Kagome sighed, no surprise tests today. She was often careless about test dates, if it weren't for Sango Kagome would probably never get one question right on the tests.  
  
Kagome approached carefully taking a seat next to Sango and leaned back closing her eyes.  
  
"So, how did practice go?" Sango asked putting the book into her school bag.  
  
Kagome simply opened her eyes and looked at Sango. The bags under her eyes told the story.  
  
"Hm, well you met Inuyasha Mashouru right? Was he a good team captain?"  
  
"No way." Kagome stated in a deadly tone. "He is rude, and he runs us way to hard! He has all these vigorous warm up drills! He even dared to call me lazy and out of shape then told me I should show him some respect! Worse! He is the guy from lunch yesterday." Kagome broke off with a whine. "I hurt in places I never new I had."  
  
"Wow, I pictured him to be more fruity for some reason, well at least it's only the practices right? Rest of the time R and R right?"  
  
"The awful part, he says I should get in shape by running two miles a day and more push ups and sit ups."  
  
"Ouch, well I could help; I'll run with you after school today." Sango offered.  
  
"Really! Thank you so much."  
  
"Well, how did the rest go? Were the team members cool?"  
  
"The room was flooded, about 40, 50 boys. The guys on my team are pretty cool. This one kid is only 13! He is great at pancaking though. And there is one guy; he is so tall and spectacular at spiking and serving. Everyone was really nice to me." Kagome paused for a moment. "Well, not every one."  
  
Sango laughed a little and continued there conversation. A couple minuets their chatter was ended by the first bell.  
  
#$%  
  
After many boring lectures, work sheets, and the occasional hall way chaos, Kagome and Sango were in line to gather things teachers thought the could actually get away with calling food.  
  
"Menu check!" Kagome peered to see the weekly menu on the window. "Oh! Sango were in luck, they have edible food for us today!"  
  
Sango lent over a little reading as well. "Chicken nuggets," she stated chuckling lightly. "Ingredients; rubber, and artificial food flavoring."  
  
After gathering their lunches Kagome and Sango started to make there way over to there usual table. But a hand stopped Kagome as she passed by. Kagome looked over to see Hojo smiling at her as well as most of her new team mates.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how are you holding up?" Hojo asked kindly  
  
"I'm good Hojo, thanks for asking." She replied smiling as well. "Hey guys." She waved to the rest of the team.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Kouga said catching her attention. "We have two seats open if you and your friend wanna join." He stated kindly.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Sango and I have our seats saved. So, I will see you all at practice later." She and Sango continued to make there way to their seats.  
  
It was perfectly normal for Kagome to turn the boys down. The schools had naturally separated themselves. Not even dating couples sat together at lunch. If Kagome had accepted the offer she would most defiantly start rumors.  
  
Kagome and Sango claimed seats with their friends. They all had sort of built up friendships by sitting together at lunch and talking. They weren't anything like best friends, but people to talk comfortably with. Also others at the seat were some of Kagome's, and still Sango's team mates. There was Kagura, a team mate. Kagura was also a daughter of a close business friend of the Mashouru's. Kanna, Kagura's little sister. Rin, a 15 year old girl from gym class that had instantly latched herself to Kagome and Sango. As well as other girls from school who had simply joined up with the small group of friends.  
  
Kagome and Sango ate and chatted about miscellaneous things. Before they new it the bell rang, telling the students they had four minuets to get to there next classes.  
  
#$%  
  
"One more mile to go." Kagome stated stopping to catch her breath. "Jesus Sango! How can you not be tired?"  
  
"I guess I'm in better shape than I thought. Well you also need someone to keep you company right?"  
  
"Yeah, to keep company, not to show me up." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Come on, if you stop now you will never start again." Sango said while giggling.  
  
Kagome and Sango continue there their jog. Talking once in a while, more like Sango asks a question and Kagome mumbles, to out of breathe to speak. Sango had suggested running around their giant neighborhood, estimating two times around to be about a mile.  
  
30 minutes later Sango sat on Kagome's bedroom floor. Her ankles locked with Kagome's. Both alternating sit ups.  
  
"Well Kagome that's about 150 sit ups, I think we should head for the center." Sango stated.  
  
"Yeah, wait for me at the door ok, I need to get my gym bag. Oh yeah, thank you so much for doing all the drills with me Sango!"  
  
"No problem. I'll be at the door."  
  
#$%  
  
Kagome ran out of breath just as quickly as yesterday, the extra drills before hadn't helped. Today they did mostly fun drills, such as pancake drills, the lying down drill, and the serving game.  
  
First they did the lying down drill. Three lines, Kagome was in the front. The first three people, Kagome Hojo, and Shipo, lied on the ground in push up position. Kagome sprang to her feet and ran to the center of the court after hearing the hand slap the ball. Shipo got first hit squaring up to kagome. Kagome set the ball to the left of the court strait to Hojo. Hojo did the spike approach that had been drilled into all of their heads and placed the ball at the far end of the other court, the hardest place to return a spike.  
  
"Perfect! Nice spike Hojo! Way to be there Shipo!" Inuyasha called from across the court. "Kagome work on your placing a little bit, you were off."  
  
Kagome growled and moved to the back of the line. Kouga gave her a high five and a 'good job'. They continued in the exact same was for about 20 minutes then switched drills.  
  
#$%  
  
About an hour later they all moved onto scrimmaging. Kagome was in spot 6 this time (back row, middle). Inuyasha on the opposite court serving, he had one of the team's hardest serves, but Kagome was prepared. The serve came; she stayed still the ball coming strait for her. Kagome yelled "mine!" while rocking forward on her feet pushing the ball over the net. She hit it to hard and it hit just outside of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome! Let the ball bounce off your arms lightly. More control please, and this is not tennis! Three hits every time." Inuyasha ordered and served once more.  
  
Kagome stood still the ball coming at her once more. This time she let the ball bounce of her arms to Shipo. Shipo set the ball high; Kagome approached spike style but instead tipped the ball. It fell strait down. Inuyasha pancaked for it missing it by inches. Kagome's team cheered and gave her pats on the back and high fives, as well as saying "good job!", "Well done!", and "nice!"  
  
The rest of the practice continued in a similar manner.  
  
#$%  
  
Kagome was finally happy when she was able to return home. She lied in bed after finishing her homework talking to Sango.  
  
"He is such a jerk! He only picks on me! Its so unfair Sango!" kagome whined flipping onto her tummy starting to punch her pillow.  
  
"That can't be all true Kagome. He probably gives the other guys orders too right? I mean, he is the team captain." Sango stated.  
  
"Yeah but still, he is really rude to me. He never cheers me on when I do anything right!"  
  
"You do have a point. Maybe he will get better as time passes. Those boys from lunch, they were your team members right?"  
  
"Yes, most of them. Some of the boys live in another city." Kagome thought for a moment. "I still don't have my game schedule." She stated.  
  
"The girls' next game is in one week. I think it's a boys and girls match."  
  
"Maybe Kaede knows."  
  
"Kagome times up, off the phone!" Kagome's mother shouted from upstairs.  
  
"Ok! See you on Monday."  
  
"See you." Sango replied.  
  
Kagome herd the phone on the other line click then hung up her own. Tomorrow was Saturday and she had practice at nine. She changed into her volleyball Pajamas and stuffed herself in her bed. Reluctantly she closed her eyes and slept. She was not looking forward to tomorrow.  
  
#$%  
  
Kagome had just finished her stretching drills when every one was called over to the corner.  
  
Every one was handed a small square type bag with their names and team number on it. After accepting the bag every one had to do one lap around the whole gym. Then they moved onto a drill that kagome hadn't done in a while. The drill was called Fox and rabbit.  
  
The basic rule for the game was to get a partner and get in line. When it was your turn you gave the person in front of you a 10 second head start, then you chase them. If you catch them they have to do 5 push ups. If you didn't, you do five push ups.  
  
Kagome was glade Inuyasha was going easy on them today. She was still tiered from yesterday's practice which was only 13 hours ago.  
  
#$%  
  
After practice Kaede called all the 16 and up members in.  
  
"All right," she started. "Next week is our first match. I want every one to show up. Your numbers are on your jerseys. For those of you who know your number, good for you. For those of you who don't, spend the rest of the week remembering it. See you all on Monday."  
  
Kagome was in a state of shock. Her first game was only a week away. She had only been there for three practices and for next week. She felt that was not nearly enough time to adjust. Sango and the girls had been at practices for a month that was different. Kagome felt sick to her stomach, and she knew it wasn't going away anytime soon.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
#$%  
  
YEAH! Second chapter.  
  
Not much romance yet but I promise it is just starting next chapter.  
  
Thank you for the reviews -. I would really appreciate it if every one reviewed. Even if it just says "I read the story. I await the next chapter" I would still be a very happy person.  
  
Flames are welcome, happy Tuesday.  
  
- 


	3. ChP3

Title: A Game to Die For

Author: NoirRouge

Summery: Kagome, a 14year old local school girl, loves nothing more than volleyball. After becoming the best girl on the 16 up team, the head coach of young athletes' 'Youkai' volleyball organization moves her to the male 16 up team. Kagome has only one problem, her team captain, Inuyasha. Inu/kag San/Mir

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, please don't sue -

Enjoy the game. . .

#$

"Fish."

"Fish."

"Fish."

"FISh."

"FISH!"

"FIIISSHH!!!"

"GIRLS! KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Well so much for the fish game." Kagome stated. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Not really. How about hand in boot?" suggested Sango.

"We need at least three people. Maybe I can get my mom and Souta to play."

#$

An hour later

"Two sixes to Sango, that makes a natural, and I discard my 3. I'm out!" Declared Kagome finishing the game.

"Oh man. I had only three cards left!" Souta complained.

"Well now they count against you." She said smiling at her little brother. "Sango how many cards do you have left?"

"Only five. But I have a three!"

"Ha ha! That's minus 500 points!" exclaimed Souta. "Me and mom win!"

"Up for another round Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry Kagome, but you both need to get to bed. You have a Game tomorrow. Meaning you both have to get up early, and its all ready 10:30." Ordered her mother.

#$

That morning Sango and Kagome both woke up at 7. They both showered, ate, and changed into their jerseys.

Sango had the same one that kagome used to have. A skin tight black jersey with a green stripe down the sides, and poison green letters that spelled "Y O U K A I". With the saying "Are ready to spike" right below it. Sango also wore her Asics brand spandex the went a little above mid thy, and all the way up to mid stomach. She had her black and green tube socks with her black Asics brand knee pads.

Kagome had a different jersey than her this year. She had a jersey that was baggy with the color red, and black stripe down the sides and black edges, T-shirt style. It had the number 35 on the left side of her chest. On the back in black was the same style "Y O U K A I". With the saying "peak performance" right below it. Kagome also wore red and black tube socks with black knee pads as well.

"Ok girls you got five minutes to get to the car!" Exclaimed Mrs. Higarashi from down stairs.

"Ok!" they both chorused.

"Hey Sango, did you pack the goods?" Kagome asked hauling her bag onto her shoulder.

"Yep." Stated Sango, patting to the side pocket of her gym bag.

"Good! Were off!" yelled Kagome racing down stairs with Sango in close pursuit.

"Shot gun!" shouted Souta running in front of his sister.

After every one piled in the car with the gym bags in the back of the mini van, they started their hour and half trip.

They were heading to the Y.M.C.A. center in the next town. Sango didn't have her first match till about noon, but kagome played first. Inuyasha had informed everyone who would go in first. It was Miroku in first, Kouga in second, Kagome in third, Hojo in forth, Inuyasha in fifth, and Shipo as lebero for Hiten when ever he was in the sixth spot.

"Mom can we listen to radio?" asked Kagome

Mrs. Higarashi turned the knob for radio and switched the station to one that was playing Elvis's 'take my hand'

"Noooooo" chorused every child in the car.

take my hand, take my whole life through

"The pain!" exclaimed Souta.

Finally the song faded to a stop and the radio guy stated that the next song would be 'pour some sugar on me'.

"Whoop!" shouted Kagome in joy.

"Step inside, walk this way, you and me babe! Hey hey! " Kagome and Sango sang while banging there fists in the air.

#$

"Look Sango! A stick!" Kagome stated, making fun of another teams ridiculously tall thin member.

Sango lit out a small laugh. "Look at her run! She looks like she is about to snap."

"Kagome!" Came a call from the opposite side of the girl courts.

Kagome whirled around to see Shipo waving at her.

"Sorry Sango, I have to go now."

"Don't worry about it. I will watch your first match. I'm sure it will end before mine even starts."

"Ok, see you then Sango, bye!" with that kagome clutched her bag tightly and ran over to Shipo and the other few members of her team gathered together.

"Kagome since your new and all you don't know any of the cheers right?" asked Hiten.

Kagome nodded

"We all decided that we have five minutes before our first game so we would show you all the cheers we have." Stated Hojo kindly.

Kagome looked blankly at everyone not knowing if she should say something.

"Well. . ." started Kouga, breaking the silence. "The first one is the ace cheer. First you say spell ace," Kouga demonstrated spelling Ace while stomping his feet. "Then you do a mock serve and yell 'you know!'." Kouga demonstrated all of this as well.

"A-C-E ace!"

Stomp stomp space jump stomp

"You know!" He shouted in a very deep loud voice.

Kagome tried this and every one laughed as she imitated Kouga's voice sounding constipated.

"The next one is the side out." Stated Shipo.

Shipo showed her this one as well. It continued till the team captains were called to meet.

Every one partnered off. Kagome with Shipo since he was closer to her in height. Shipo started by throwing the ball with one arm. Kagome copied. They switched warm ups until it was their teams turn to practice spiking.

Kagome got in line holding a ball till it was her turn. She tossed the ball high to Inuyasha who set the ball toward her in return. She did the approach she new oh so well and spiked as hard as she could. Perfect right in the center.

"Nice set Kagome."

Kagome blushed slightly in shock and retrieved her ball. Inuyasha had just complemented her for the first time. And he used her name as well!

After 2 minutes they switched to practicing serving. Kagome served landing the ball in the center of the court again. In excitement she twirled a little. She had improved on where she could hit the ball. She wasn't really good at it yet but she was better than before.

When their time was up the shagged all the balls (retrieved them), and went to the side of the court to wait for the other team to finish their drills.

Kagome searched the stands quickly finding her mother, her little brother, and Sango all packed together in the stands waiting for the match to start.

"OK guys," Kouga started. "We've got first serve. Inuyasha and I are the setters, ok. No matter what try to get us the second ball?"

A whistle blew, and the up reff Signaled for the teams to meat. Kagome ran with the others on the side of the court turning at the beginning of the net and low-fived every one on the other side of the net and wished them all good luck as they passed. Oddly enough, Kagome swore she herd a few of them snickering. She new they were laughing at her.

Kagome and the boys all huddled in the center of the court.

"First game is always an easy win." Kouga stated with a smug grin.

"For you or the other team?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "This is where we decide if we are going to win this tournament, no matter if it's easy or small. We have not practiced hard to take it easy on them. I want to see you play as hard as you can. That way they defiantly know they are out matched and were polite about it. (It's insulting to take it easy on another team because they aren't as good. Bad sportsmanship!). Now let's go win!" every one on the team made a deep "Hu-ha" sound and they took their spots on the court.

"Go Youkai!" Shipo shouted from the bench. He wouldn't be going in for Hiten till they switched to defense (other side has serve).

Their coach was there as well. Kagome hadn't even known the guy was the coach. She had seen him around during practice but he was mostly supervising the younger boys. Because there was only one coach for all the boys' teams usual had a parent or the team captain run the drills. The coach had his black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was a little taller than Inuyasha. Kagome recognized him as Onigumo. She knew him because he was always very rude to the head coach of the girls' teams and their team captains. He didn't believe girls were strong enough to play sports, let alone run them.

They all stood in their places waiting for the down reff to check and make sure they were all in their right spots. After about 3 minutes the reff signaled everything was good and the up reff started the game.

The reff stretched out his arm then bent his elbow toward himself and blew his whistle. This was the signal to serve. Miroku gave the ball two good bounces before throwing the ball and making contact with it in mid air. It was a low serve, and it was hard. The other team was not so experienced with this and a short boy in the back was not prepared for this and ducked. The line judge put his hands in front of him signaling the ball in.

Every one including Kagome moved to the center and chanted their ace cheer. Kagome looked over to the side to witness Sango giggling at her little manly display. Kagome turned around and gave Miroku a high five like every one else saying "good serve Miroku! Do it again Miroku!"

Miroku served again this time it was a high one, a 'free ball'. The other team got three hits in with the third as a touch. Kagome got on one knee and threw her arms under the net bring them around as fast as she could yelling 'DIG!', hitting the ball high to the server behind her, Kouga. He set the ball across the court to Hojo, who spiked the ball to the corner in front of him. The other team didn't even get within two feet of the ball. The up reff signaled the point to their team.

Every one walked up to Kagome Giving her pats on the back and high fives while saying things like "way to be there Kag!", "Nice Dig Kagome!" and "Keep it up!". Even Inuyasha gave her a double high five, making her blush a little again.

Miroku served again. This time he hit two hard with the low serve, causing it to go out of bounds. The other team rotated and waited for the score keeper to record the points. When they signaled they had it to the up reff the up reff looked at Onigumo and nodded. He patted Shipo on the back, who ran onto the court and switched Places with Hiten.

Shipo hade the exact opposite color for his jersey. Instead of Black stripes on red, he had red strips on black. This was common for Lebero players.

They up reff signaled for the other team to serve. Shipo got the ball as high as he could to set the ball strait to her. Kagome did the approach and instead of spiking set the ball to the corner of the court where no one was playing.

"Go Kagome!" Sango and Souta yelled from the bench.

Kagome smiled and waved at them while they rotated. It was now Kouga's serve.

It continued like this for about 10 more minutes before they won the first game, and then switched places. The game was a short easy win. Kagome did exactly as Inuyasha told her; she played at her hardest and was sweating, and out of breath. Kagome walked over to her team coach who quieted every one and approached Kagome.

"Kagome Higarashi?" he asked with a rather annoying smirk. "Not bad for the first game. Welcome to the team." He stated and shook her hand.

Maybe he wasn't that bad. . .

#$

"Hey Kagome! Great game, see you at the hour break. I have to go do warm ups with the girls." Sango said while hugging her friend.

"Ok, say hi to Kagura and Kanna for me." She called as her friend ran to the other courts.

"Hello honey, good game." Mrs. Higarashi congratulated her daughter. "I'm Going to meet Sango's mother and we will take Souta and Kohaku to their basketball game, then I will come back and watch Sango's match. I'll see you all right."

"Ok mom, see you later." She said hugging her mother then walking back over to the team.

"Hey Kagome your to late." Shipo stated. "We have to reff now. You and I are stuck as line reffs."

After about 10 minutes Kagome and Shipo took their positions as line reffs. Onigumo was up reffing, Inuyasha was down reffing, and Miroku and Kouga were doing the score keeping, while Hojo kept track of the game sheet.

#$

It was about 1 in the afternoon, and after two more victorious matches, and all the teams were allowed a two hour break. Kagome and Sango's mothers were talking in a cafeteria like are, Souta and Kohaku were at a basketball tournament in another part of the building.

Kagome walked down the hallway that connected the gyms, and walked over to where Sango and she had decided to set up 'camp'. Usually at volleyball tournaments people like to bring blankets, pillows, and coolers with drinks or snakes. She claimed her spot next to Sango who was listening to music while waiting for her.

"Welcome back." Sango stated taking off her head phones. She picked up a red apple and threw it at Kagome. "Apple for your thoughts?"

"Thank you." Kagome said taking a huge bite out of the apple. "Do we have any Gatorade left or did Souta steel it all?" She asked reaching over Sango into the cooler beside her.

"There should be some propel in the bottom of the cooler."

"Whoop! Kagome I would personally like to thank you on the lovely view." Miroku shouted, coming down the hallway towards her and Sango. Hojo and Kouga were also with him.

Kagome sat down immediately, pulling her shirt down over her skin tight spandex. All the boys on the team choose to wear baggy basketball shorts instead of spandex. It, after all, was only required for the younger boys. She glared at Miroku, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Kagome it was an accident. May we sit with you?"

"Pull that again and I will "accidentally" spike a ball onto your head!" The boys chuckled at her little threat. Kagome and Sango scooted a bit making way for the three boys. "Where is Shipo?" She asked looking at them.

"He is with Inuyasha. They are scoping out some of the competition." Hojo Filled in.

"Who might your lovely friend be kagome?" Miroku asked glancing at Sango.

"I'm Sango," She stated shaking his hand. "I'm Kagome's best friend. Your Miroku right?"

"Yes I am. It's very nice to meet you." He said leaning forward placing his other hand on Sango's chest.

Sango not expecting this let out a little "eep" and started at him for a minute wide eyed.

Miroku just smiled at her.

"Five, four, three," Kouga started to count. "Two, one . . ."

At that exact second a rather loud slap echoed through the hall way.

#$

"Hey Kagome!" Shipo plopped down next to Kagome.

"Get any valuable information?" she asked teasingly.

"All the teams are going to be pretty easy to beat." Inuyasha stated leaning against the wall. "Except for one team, Gokuraku. They have won all their matches so far. We most likely will go against them to decide the winner of the pool play (a game set up to find the winner of a tournament.).

"Well looks like Inuyasha will be satisfied with at least one good game this time. He's going soft." Remarked Kouga causing everyone to laugh

"Feh," was the last thing they her out of him for the rest of time, not including an occasional comment.

Kagome and the boys chatted about random things while Sango made sure to keep distance between her and Miroku. This was the first time she had talked to the boys about anything outside of volleyball. This was also one of the few places she could.

#$

Inuyasha had been right about the easy wins. They were in their last match of the pool play against team Gokuraku.

The Gokuraku team had rather tall muscular players. Kagome looked like an elementary student compared to them. But the rest of her team mates looked thrilled to have a good match. Kagome had a rather annoying nag in her stomach she always got when she was nerves.

They all ran through their warm ups and went to the spots they had in there first match. Kagome looked at the guy across the net from her. He looked like he could squash her with one spike.

The Up reff Signaled for Miroku to serve. He did two bounces then used his in-famous low, fast serve that did about the same thing as a spike. They easily returned the ball with two paces and a spike.

Shipo tried his hardest to get under the ball. It turned out it hit him square in the face. A scream echoed through the court. The game was called to a stop.

Kagome ran over to Shipo who was sitting on the ground teeth gritted, and eyes squinted shut with tears seeping through. Kagome watched at a few drops of blood fell from Shipo's hands onto the floor. Kagome stared wide eyed, the spike had broken Shipo's nose.

#$

They had lost the first game and won the second game. The tie breaker wasn't looking to good for them. The score was 15 to 17. One more point and team Gokuraku would win.

Kagome was dead tired and sweating very heavily. The serve came again. Kouga got the first pass, and Inuyasha set it right towards her. She had become to tired to spike so she set the ball over the net, giving them a free ball. They returned it with three hits as usual. Hojo got the ball but it went strait for her, and she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get over to her in time. Also Kagome knew they would be expecting 3 hits so she stood facing toward Inuyasha as if to set to him, but instead she jumped bending at her side setting the ball over the net sideways.

Kagome was right! They hadn't been expecting this. She was back to her serve. She grabbed the ball and served to her favorite spot in the corner. ACE! Kagome had gotten and ACE! The other team was tired as well and couldn't get to the ball. She did the same thing again.

On the Third serve, the crowd stood and started to clap. It was game ball for both sides. Kagome served. This time the ball came over on one hit. Kouga ran up setting the ball strait behind their back row players. They all herd the ball hit ground.

Before Kagome new it every one on her team was hugging her and cheering. The crowd cheered loudly for them as well. They had won the first tournament of the season.

#$

It was almost nine o-clock, and it was dark out side. Kagome had been sent to retrieve the blanket they had left in the 'camp out' spot. She hurried over to it folded it and stood back up.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around. Inuyasha was standing behind her holding the medal necklace they had received for their victory.

"What is it?" she asked staring at him blankly.

Before she knew it Kagome felt Inuyasha hugging her tightly. After a few odd silenced seconds Kagome herd Inuyasha whisper in her ear "thank you, lazy girl."

With that he walked away.

After standing in place for a few seconds Kagome felt something heavy around her neck. She looked down and saw the medal. Inuyasha had given it to her. . .

#$

Kagome played with the medal on the way home, blushing lightly at the memory. She leaned against the window staring at the dark sky for a few moments.

She fell asleep lightly leaning into the window. She had determined one thing out of her confusion.

Today had been a very good day.

#$

YEAH! Third chapter is a long one huh -?

I appreciate your reviews!!!!!! Please once again if you read my story I would be the happiest person in the world if you reviewed. Even if you just say 'I read the story. I await the next chapter.' I would be very pleased.

Flames welcomed!

Next chapter: Gokuraku has some history with Inuyasha and Kouga, and they want revenge. . .

R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. cHp4

Title: A Game to Die For

Author: Noir Rouge

Summery: Kagome, a 14 year old local private school girl, loves nothing more than volleyball. After becoming the best on the 16 and up team, the head coach of Young Athletes "Youkai" Volleyball Organization Moves her to the male 16 and up team. She only has one problem, her team captain Inuyasha . . . Kag/Inu San/Mir AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, please don't sue . . .

Enjoy the game . . .

ABC

Kagome was rather sore for the next few days. Luckily for her they weren't going to have practice for 2 days, giving them some time to recuperate.

Kagome and Sango were walking amongst the crowd of the students during lunchtime making their way toward their seats. They walked by a familiar group of boys, Smiling as they approached. Some of them waved at them.

"Hey Kagome, that was a great first game huh!" Shippo stated smiling at her. Kagome instantly noticed the bandages on his nose and winced inwardly.

"You're still cheerful about that huh?" Kagome asked smiling.

"How can we not be?" Kouga piped up. "We won the first tournament no sweat. That's great luck!"

No sweat was an exaggeration. Shipo had broken his nose and by the looks of it Hojo would be wearing that wrist support for a few weeks.

Kagome spoke once again to Shippo. "How long is your nose going to be tapped up?" she asked.

"Not very long, just another week. It wasn't that bad, it just bled a lot." He stated nonchalantly.

"That's good news." She said smiling and started to walk off.

"Kagome, we still have two seats if you want to join." Hojo offered.

Kagome stared once again; almost considering taking the offer, then looked over at her seat only a few rows away.

She looked back at Hojo forcing a smile. "Sorry, we have seats. But thanks for offering. See you at practice tomorrow."

With that she walked over to her table claiming her seat next to Kagura, with Sango sitting right beside her.

"Congratulations Kagome sempai!" Rin said with a huge smile at Kagome. "You guys won all your games! We lost like 3 times!"

Rin was two years younger than Kagome, 12, and in the 7th grade. She played on the 13 and up volley ball team and attended almost every match. Kagome had no idea why.

"Thanks Rin-chan." She smiled back. "Did you guys have fun at your match?"

"Yup! The ball got stuck on the upper track around the gym 3 times. (A lot of courts have those…)" she giggled recalling the memory.

"We got second in the tournament. The judges were idiots." Kagura stated.

"I think that one team was on steroids! They were Amazon chicks!" Sango declared. A few of the girls recalled the team and giggled at her remark.

There lunch continued with other meaningless chatter, and for some reason kagome felt out of place. She glanced over at the boys who were laughing and shoving each other jokingly. She looked at Inuyasha who didn't seem to participating as openly. For a moment she smiled lightly then rejoined the conversation with the others.

ABC

"Ow, ow, ow . . ."

Kouga laughed. "You still sore Kagome?"

"Yes, I feel like my Hips are going to split. I thought I was used to this." Kagome said breathing heavily. Inuyasha was pushing them, it seamed, harder than usual.

"Don't worry you will."

They were on the third lap around the gym at a slightly fast pace when Kagome Tripped. She saw the ground coming at her, she wasn't quick enough to catch herself and blocked her face with her hands.

She awaited the painful hit of the gym floor to hit her any second. When it didn't Kagome started to question her sanity. She lowered her arms and opened her eyes to see the ground only a few inches away from her nose. She suddenly became aware of the arm tight around her stomach.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her. She blushed and quickly standing up and stared at the floor.

"Thank you . . ."

"Feh." He simply replied running past her back to the front of the line. Kagome didn't seem to notice his slightly flushed face.

She continued to run fallowing a little slower behind the rest of the team. 'That was so embarrassing!' she thought he face still flushed.

Kagome defiantly started to feel the burn while peppering with Hojo. Inuyasha was really pushing them harder than usual. Every time Hojo or Kagome tried to talk to each other, or any one else for that matter, Inuyasha would yell about how they needed to concentrate and pay attention.

When the practice was a third of the way through Kagome could barely stand. Inuyasha called a water break just in time for her to collapse on the floor with exhaustion.

"Don't worry about it Kouga, there just running their mouths. They won't back it up at all." Hojo stated sitting down by Kagome, Kouga sitting down beside her as well.

"What are you talking about?" kagome asked Hojo.

"Gokuraku. They have sent threatening letter to Shippo and me." Replied Kouga

"I haven't received any threats." Stated Kagome

"Probably because you're a girl." Shippo added joining in on the conversation.

"Anyway you're walking home right?" asked Kouga asked Kagome.

"Yep."

"Well you should walk home with someone. Were trying to stick together so they can't single us out."

"I live around your neighborhood so I can walk home with, all right?" Hojo said.

ABC

Kagome had just walked in the door when she heard the phone ring. She sighed, exhausted and drained. She slowly made her way up the stairs to her room, ignoring the ringing phone. All she wanted to do was sleep. She groaned internally, remembering she still had homework. Juggling school, running, volleyball, and homework was really starting to get to her.

"Kagome, the phone is for you." Her mother called from the kitchen.

"To tired. Call back latter." She responded.

There was a slight pause then kagome heard her mother's voice once again. "It's Miroku from volley ball. He says it's important."

"Take a message."

Kagome continued making her way up the stairs then heard her mother hang up the receiver rather forcefully. Then her mother appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding her car keys.

"Kagome putt your stuff in your room and then get out to the car."

"What is it?" Kagome asked hearing the fright in her mother's voice.

"Kouga's in the hospital. He got mugged."

ABC

Shippo was standing by Kouga's bed side shaking with fury and tears. Hojo was in the corner looking gloomy and distant staring at the floor. Hiten was sitting in a chair by the window glaring at everything that was within glaring range. Inuyasha was pacing back and fourth obviously annoyed that a team member had been hospitalized at such a crucial time for them. Kouga's mother was sitting by her son holding his hand and crying softly.

Kouga however was the worst one in the room. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and a black eye. His arm was in a sling and his chest was all bandaged up.

Kagome stared in horror at the condition of her team mate. She stood in the doorway quietly staring at the scene before her. After a while she walked over and hugged Shippo. Shippo hugged back eagerly. He was devastated; Kouga was one of his closest friends on the team. They were like siblings, Kouga always stood up for Shippo.

After releasing Shippo she bent over and lightly hugged Kouga who grunted in response and tapped her on back, a mock of a hug, but the only thing he could do.

She nearly started to bawl, tears welding up in her eyes.

"Aw, come on Kagome, don't cry. You don't look nearly as cute." Kouga begged smiling a little at her.

"What on earth did you do to get all mangled up?" Kagome asked, her mood switching to anger at him for being so careless. Kouga just closed his eyes and sighed. Shippo and Hojo walked out of the room making motions for kagome to fallow them. Kagome fallowed obediently walking out of the room and over to the hallway by the waiting area.

"It was Gokuraku." Hojo stated.

"What was?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga walked home alone and those cowards cornered him!" Shippo shouted in fury. After all, now he had a lot to hate Gokuraku for.

"Kagome I think it would be a good idea if instead of going home walking with us to the Y.A.C. after school. You can still run two miles, and get your homework done during free time. It's just not a good ideal to walk around alone anymore." Hojo said.

With that Kagome's fate was sealed. No more free time.

ABC

"That's awful! To think people could get so low as to mug an opponent to win a tournament. It's just really immature." Sango spoke with strong distaste of what Kagome had told her about Kouga.

"What ever happened to good sportsmanship, and love for your fellow players! It almost makes me ashamed to play the same sport as them." Rin pouted.

"So what about the roller rink after school Kagome?" Kagura reminded her.

"Oh yeah, about that, I'm really sorry. Because of the threats and the muggings I have to go to the Y.A.C. right after school with the guys every day. I'm sorry I can't make it." She apologized. Kagome was not having a very good week, with Kouga's mugging, her score on the math quiz, and loosing all of her free time in the evenings. She felt like crap and really just wanted to hang out, eat fattening foods, and sleep.

"That's all right, we were thinking about going to a movie on Sunday around 2:00pm. Can you make that?" asked Sango.

"Not sure, I might get grounded, my math score and all. I'll tell you on the phone tonight all right."

"Hey Kagome! Big news!" Shippo stated loudly approaching the table Kagome sat at with her friends, Hojo in tow. "Practice starts an hour early today. With Hojo in the support, and Kouga in the hospital, Inuyasha says we need to bring up our game to stay in the tournament."

"Shippo, Hiten and I will walk with you to the center after school, meet us at the front gate on our side." Hojo commented.

"Is Inuyasha not coming?"

"Inuyasha has a ride home after school. Big business with school and the center. Inuyasha studies probably twice as much as he practices." Shippo piped up.

"The center?"

"Not sure, just a bunch of stuff about his brother and running things around there."

Kagome realized she really didn't know much about Inuyasha or his family. . .

"Well thanks for the info, you guys can leave Kagome alone now."

Kagome glanced at Kagura, shocked by her statement. The noticed that Kagura had probably thought the boy's presence was bothering her when Kagome had become silent for a moment.

The boys glared at Kagura for a moment before walking away silently. Kagome felt guilty for not saying something. But Sticking up for the guys would look strange when the schools were purposefully trying to keep them apart. She still felt bad though . . .

ABC

That afternoon Kagome walked around the school to the front of the girl's school. She crossed through along with the mob of girls leaving to get rides home or walk. However she went in the opposite direction of the mob once through the school gate and entrance. She stopped a few moments later, standing next to entrance of the boy's school. Just like the girl's school a large crowd of young men were exiting through the gates.

Kagome kept a safe distance from most of the boys, slightly annoyed and shocked when she received a few cat calls and boys yelling something about waiting for her boyfriend. It was expected though; girls did not normally stand by let alone near the boy's school.

She waited for about 5 min. before she saw Shippo Hojo and Hiten coming towards the gate. She was sweating from the extremely uncomfortable situation. She would give anything to go rollerblading at this time.

"Hey kagome! Why'd you wait out here?" Shippo walked up to kagome with a questioning look on his face. "We were waiting by the door for you."

"But. . . you said to meet you at the gate!" she looked accusingly at her male companions.

"Just kidding Kagome, hurry up you'll make us late." Shippo along with the other two boys started of in the direction of the center. She walked behind the group feeling more than slightly out of place.

"Shippo how can we be late? The practice doesn't start till 4:00. Its only 2:45." Kagome asked with and edge of sarcasm.

"Set up crew." Hojo stated. "Guys who set up get court till practice."

Kagome stared. Know wonder every one on the team was good, they would show up and hour out of there way just to scrimmage with the other boys. She didn't feel out of place anymore, just left behind. She remembered how hard if felt to feel out of place with people who share the same interests. But left behind, she most DEFENITLY was.

Before practice that day Kagome set up the equipment with the other boys and scrimmaged with them. They ran the daily two miles with her and joked around. She didn't understand why the school kept them apart. She got along with the guys just fine.

Practice came and went. She was shocked, a whole four hours (thanks to the extra hour) had gone by and she hardly even noticed. She had joked with the guys about random things and had worked her butt off during drills, but failed to complain about the long practice.

Walking home with Hojo she talked about it with him.

"Yeah," he commented "Things are finally back to normal during practice."

"What do you mean 'back to normal'? They have always felt that long."

"Well I guess there was a lot of tension between you and the team because your new and . . . well you're a girl. We were really uncomfortable at first with a girl coming on the team. But now I think because you have sort of been through some really awkward time with the team, that because we see that you share the team burden we think of you as a fellow team mate."

Kagome had nothing to do but stare at her shoes. She was startled and yet happy about what Hojo had just said. She was a member of the team and everyone was ok with that. She hadn't even noticed how much this fact had bothered her till it had seemed to be solved.

"You guys are sooooooooo good to me!" Kagome shouted playfully jumping on Hojo and hugging him. Hiding her face so he couldn't see the stray tear that fell. She giggled as Hojo tried to shake her off and told her she was heavy.

She didn't care about her team number; she didn't care about her position. She didn't care if the won or lost. She cared about her team, like a real player should.

Kagome and Hojo went there separate ways at the corner of her street.

Kagome was light headed and felt great, like she just won a running marathon.

Kagome noticed how dark her street was, and was immediately aware of everything's position down the street. Her house seemed miles away.

She started to sprint towards her house. Just as she felt someone yank her arm and pull her backwards, while knocking her legs out from under her she remembered. She remembered Shippo's nose all taped up and all the blood that had fallen from it. She remembered the large muscles of their opposing team that day. But most of all she remembered Kouga lying in the hospital with several injuries bandaged up.

She looked up as 5 figured surrounded her all staring down at her face. Some looked angry some with strange sadistic looks, Kagome couldn't tell because It was so dark.

"So your youkai teams bitch."

Kagome tried to run and scream, but was immediately stopped from doing both . . .

ABC

COMMENTS: Hi! (doges random flying objects) I'm back! (gets hit with random gym sock).

ABC scene change O-K!

Sorry I haven't updated in like a year . . . wow that a long time. Well I got the story going again (not to mention with a juicy cliff hanger) and I will try to keep the creative juices in my non-existent mind flowing.

R & R please

Love

NOIRROUGE! (IM BACK DAMN IT!)


End file.
